Oneshot too harsh
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Each of the titles say something. Oneshot is the series. Too is the meaning. (insert word here) is the story. Read to find out what happens. Rated T, and we might be headed back to M soon!


**Part 3 of the Oneshot short series. I say short becuase there is only one CH for each story. This one might have two, but lets hope for one. Read part one (oneshot too low) and part two (oneshot too high) first. **

**Almost 40k on Johnny's birthday or not? !**

**Also, this is in third person.**

**j= B**

**s= BI**

**c s= I**

**c v= Normal**

***= Me, the narrator**

* * *

*Carly turns the door handle, and opens the door. Stareing at her is sam, and a girl with a hood over her eyes.*

_"Sam! I am so glad that you are here... And who is this?"_

_**"This is..."**_

"I am sam's girlfriend, but i don't trust you yet, so i don't show my face."

_"Oh, and how long did it take you to trust sam here?"_

"A day, and 2 days to become girlfriends. But hopefully not for long.'

_**"Carly, you said that you really needed me over here, so what is it. And why are you naked?"**_ *sam cant but help to stare at carly's perky tits.*

_"well, one i just got out of the shower with my girlfriend, and we just finished carving our names into each other's backs."_

_**"...what?"**_

_"Oh come on sam. I had to, i mean, just look at my hand."_ Carly sticks it out so even Cat can see.

_**"You, got engaged?"**__ "Yes i did sam. Oh! and then jem is a jade!"_

*Cat freezes and the turns around.* _**"Babe, are you alright?"**_

"yeah, just the name jade makes me sad all over again."

_"Why?"_

"She was my best friend."

_"What? but, but, um, give me a minute. And, one last thing, you name is Cat?"_

"Yes, cat valantine."

*Carly runs up the stairs and slides into the bathroom.*

**"What's up babe?"**

_"Did you say that your best friend/lover was Cat valintine?"_

**"How do you know her last name? I only ever said her first name."**

*Carly decides that it is best not to tell her that cat is in the room below them.*

_"My best friend sam says that she met her. In fact, they are at the same college."_

**"Bullshit! she moved to colorado!"**

*back down in the living room.*

_**"So why did your parents decide to move to Washington?"**_

"They didn't."

_**"What?"**_

"My parents decided to move to Vale, Colorado. I... I walked my way here. I thought that... I don't know."

_**"You ran away to here?"**_

"Yes, becuase Jade and i used to say that we would come to Seattle one day. So when we were seperated, i decided to come here on my own."

*A mad ass jade come storming down the stairs, and toward sam.*

_"Jade! wait up!, let me talk to her real quick!"_

*Carly runs over to sam, and pulls her aside.*

_"Look, jade wants to know where cat is. Don't tell her that cat is in the same room. I think that it would kill cat. Ive only met her for a few minutes and i can already tell that about her." _

*Sam nods her head in reponse.*

**"Yo, chick with the hoodie. Why your friend run off?"**

*Cat shrugs her shoulders.*

**"Look, im not in a gaming mood. Tell me now or i will get out my favorite pair of scicors and cut off your fingers until you tell me."**

"You..."

*Jade clamps her hand down on cats mouth, and picks her up. As she gets out her pair of scicors, she sees a strand of red hair. She drops cat back on the couch, and stares at her.*

**"Cat?"**

*no response.*

**"Cat, is that you?"**

*still no response.*

**"Cat, please speak to me."**

"You said that you would never hurt me. You hurt me twice today."

*Jade lifts the hoodie off of cat. Tears fill her eyes.*

**"Oh, cat."**

*Scars cover cat's once beautiful face. hair is missing in places, and some teeth are missing.*

*Sam and carly run back into the room, and they see jade cradleing cat.*

**"I swear that i will never hurt you again. I plan to make sure that we spend our lives together forever."**

*She looks up at carly.*

**"Im, sorry. I need 3 more rings. I know it's rushed, but i promised cat that i would never leave her and i did. You and i are forever. and sam and i seem a lot alike. I am proposing to all three of you."**

*Sam and carly look at each other and grin. Cat clings onto jade even tighter.*

**"Im here baby girl, im here.**

* * *

**So, what you think of part three? Don't answer unless you can be nice.**


End file.
